


Les Morceaux Manquants

by TrisPond



Series: Contos de Miraculous - Segunda Temporada [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crush, Drama, Episode: s02 Glaciator, F/M, meio angust, verdades
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Quando Ladybug confessa que gosta de Adrien, como Chat Noir irá reagir?[A história se passa durante Glaciator].





	Les Morceaux Manquants

“Então quem é ele?” perguntou Chat Noir, querendo saber de quem ela gostava. Se fosse perder sua lady para alguém, era melhor que o cara fosse merecedor.

            Ladybug hesitou, mas conhecia Chat bem demais para saber que não dar essa informação faria com que ele insistisse muito no assunto. E como Adrien era famoso, podia ter mil formas dela conhecê-lo, não?

            “Adrien” falou, escolhendo omitir o sobrenome, o que não durou muito.

            “Agreste? O modelo?” Chat Noir perguntou incrédulo. Isso era algo que ele nunca tinha achado que teria que lidar. Ser rejeitado pela garota que o amava porque ela o amava.

            Também não fazia sentido. Ladybug não era o tipo de garota que se apaixonaria somente porque um cara era bonito ou mesmo educado, como era o caso da maioria das meninas que eram apaixonadas por ele.

            “Ele mesmo” confirmou Ladybug, cansada. Não queria admitir, mas que bem faria negar descaradamente? Depois de tudo que ela tinha feito Chat passar por ela, ele merecia esse mínimo de consideração.

            “Mas...” Adrien hesitou, querendo perguntar como ela amava alguém que não conhecia bem. “... ele parece ser meio arrogante, não?” ele perguntou, a fazendo revirar os olhos.

            “Como se você pudesse reclamar disso” ela replicou e depois disse num tom sério. “Adrien não é arrogante. Na verdade, ele é uma das pessoas mais humildes que eu já conheci. E gentil”.

            Ele deu um sorriso ao ouvir ela defendendo tanto ele, parecia que estava sendo sincera sobre seus sentimentos por ele. Quem diria que Ladybug pudesse gostar tanto dele como Adrien?

            Ele se perguntou se ele conhecia ela na identidade normal então, porque as poucas vezes que tinha encontrado ela como Ladybug não seriam o suficiente para fazê-la acreditar nisso, especialmente uma pessoa tão esperta como ela.

            Tentou pensar em como se conheciam, mas ninguém em sua vida o fazia lembrar de Ladybug. Talvez eles não interagissem tanto. Talvez ela fosse do mundo de moda e ele já tivesse trabalhado juntos, mas não sempre. Tantas possibilidades e nenhuma parecia a certa.

            Por um segundo estúpido, ele sentiu vontade de revelar quem era. Se transformasse agora e Ladybug visse que ele era pessoa que ela gostava, o que ela faria? Ela ficaria com ele?

            Mas desistiu da ideia. Uma parte egoísta, mas grande, de si queria que ela o amasse primeiro como Chat Noir. Porque quando ele usava aquela máscara, ele era muito mais verdadeiro a quem era, a quem queria ser. Se ela só amasse Adrien... seria como amar uma ilusão.

            “Fico feliz por ele, my lady. Ele é um cara de sorte” falou sincero, encarando os olhos azuis dela e vendo emoções que não conseguia entender.

“Obrigada, Chat. Tenho certeza que tem uma garota sortuda só te esperando” disse, o fazendo sorrir levemente.

_Não,_ pensou _, a garota que eu gosto estava bem ali dizendo que era afim do ele famoso, mas não do que convivia sempre. Eu não sou o suficiente para Ladybug como o simples Chat Noir._

Ele gostava da sua vida como Adrien também, mas muitas vezes era sufocante. Sempre tinha alguém o dizendo o que fazer, como agir. Várias pessoas se associavam a ele para tentar conseguir a missão de torná-lo perfeito, o melhor herdeiro que a indústria Agreste podia ter. Ele não podia fazer nada sem pensar, tudo era irritantemente calculado.

Já como Chat Noir, o que se sobressia era como ele realmente pensava, como queria agir. Ele não tinha tempo para analisar como as coisas afetariam ou motivo para isso. Ele podia ser quem era, quem queria ser.

Se Ladybug não conhecesse as duas partes de si – Adrien e Chat – e gostasse só de uma, as coisas seriam diferentes. Mas se ela o conhecia e o amava somente como a parte Adrien de si... ela estava apaixonada pela ideia que criariam dele, não realmente ele. E ele simplesmente não podia retribui-la se esse fosse o caso, não podia acreditar num amor desse tipo.

Não a culpava por gostar somente de Adrien, já que como Chat ele era cheio de defeitos e piadas ruins, mas doía saber que nem Ladybug que o conhecia tão bem preferia amar a pessoa que era espontaneamente. Ele se perguntava se alguém o entenderia e todas as confusões de sentimentos que passavam por ele, um dia. Mas não achava provável.

Ainda assim, sabia que somente machucaria mais a Ladybug e a ele falasse o quê estava pensando. Algumas verdades eram melhores quando não reveladas.

“Obrigado, my lady” disse, descontraidamente. “Agora que eu já sei que você gosta de um menino, prometo não dar tão em cima de você, mesmo que eu saiba que no fundo você vai sentir saudades” falou, dando uma piscadinha no final, a fazendo rir.

“Eu aprecio isso. Você é realmente um amigo incrível, Chat” ela falou sinceramente. Nem todo mundo aceitava ser rejeitado assim tão bem.

Ele somente sorriu para ela, que não conseguiu decifrar o que ele estava pensando. Ela esperou que ele fosse dizer alguma coisa mais, porém ficou calado e ela começou a sentir-se nervosa.

“Eu soube que você encontrou Marinette hoje” falou impulsivamente e sob o olhar surpreso dele acrescentou: “Tenho olhos pela cidade”.

“Sim... ela é divertida” falou num tom sincero. Gostava de passar um tempo com Marinette, apesar de todas as confusões que ela se metia.

“Vindo de você isso não é um elogio. Fico até com medo do humor dessa garota” disse Ladybug. Chat olhou indignado para ela.

Ele a provocou de volta e ambos passaram alguns minutos discutindo, antes de finalmente resolverem se despedir e voltarem para casa.

“Que dia!” murmurou Tikki, assim que Marinette desabou na cama.

“Nunca imaginei que Chat realmente gostasse de mim” falou sinceramente, porque ele já tinha flertado com ela como Ladybug e Marinette. Então sempre achara que sua suposta paixão era mais brincadeira.

“Também não esperava que fosse contar para Chat sobre Adrien” observou Tikki, com um olhar sagaz.

Marinette deu de ombros. Acabara saindo, mas não se arrependia. Aquilo colocava um ponto final nas coisas e um segredo a menos era bom.

Distante dali, Adrien observava a chuva que começava a cair pela sua janela. Imaginava que combinava com o seu humor atual. Nunca achou que descobrir que Ladybug gostava dele o fosse deixar assim, mas ali estava.

Não chegava a estar totalmente sem esperanças, mas sabia que tinha um longo caminho a percorrer se Ladybug o conhecia das duas formas e gostava dele em apenas uma delas, porque se achava bastante diferente nelas. Mas pelo menos sabia que ela devia o achar um pouco atraente e com isso podia trabalhar.


End file.
